


So cold...

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Crying, Death, F/M, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing someone you love is hard. No matter who is there to comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So cold...

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing really, just a bit of angst. I find writing angst quite therapeutic and since I've been down a bit lately, I thought it would help me. That being said, don't be too harsh on me! I am a Richard x Anne shipper, after all. I just don't think it's realistic to write happy stories ALL the time. I like my writing to be realistic. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

He gazed at her pale face searchingly, waiting for her to finally break down. As much as he hated the idea of her crying and having to see her tear filled eyes, it was inevitable that she would eventually give in to tears. Anne's cold empty eyes stared back at him and a lump formed uncomfortably at the back of his throat. She looked so unlike her usual self. She looked.... fragile. The desire to put his arms around her and cuddle her to him flashed through him. 

Robert didn't want to distress her any more than she already was and so made no attempt to comfort her. His eyes never left her, however, as he couldn't help but think of the man who had affected Anne so greatly. His own heart felt heavy in his chest as he thought to Richard and what had happened. Even though weeks and months had passed since the accident, it still felt too raw to think of for too long. It was for this reason he was almost thankful for the steaming hot mug of tea in his hands. It felt uncomfortably hot but it served as a distraction!

As his gaze moved onto the mug in his hands, Anne's own gaze seemed to be caught. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the mug and it took Robert a moment to think of why. In the end, Anne's small almost inaudible voice broke into his thoughts. 

"I bought him that mug. It was for our anniversary." Her voice conveyed just how hurt she was. It pained him to hear her speak so but he was also thankful she was talking of own volition. For too long, she'd merely sat gazing, not saying a single word. 

Quickly, he found himself nodding to her. He didn't want to upset her further but he also didn't want her to stop speaking either. His voice was tentative when he finally did think of something to say but it filled the silence that hung in the small kitchen so neither seemed to mind. At least, it stopped them becoming so absorbed in their unhappy musings.

"Did you? What did he buy you?" Despite the hesitancy in his voice, there was also curiosity. Richard had always been generous with his gifts and it had been hard for him to keep up with it. 

By the unhappy look that came to Anne's face at his question, Robert started to panic. He'd wanted her to talk, to engage with him not remind her of Richard. As if she could sense his uneasiness, she reached out to touch his hand, lightly. It was a soft touch but he quickly noticed just how cold her fingertips were. In her thin blue top, Anne didn't appear to feel cold at all. Or at least, she didn't seem to. Nevertheless, he felt slightly comforted by her light touch, especially, as there was a 

"My god, you're freezing. Why don't you get something warm to put on?" His voice was full of concern but Anne merely shrugged. She didn't feel cold and it seemed unimportant, anyway. Why was her being cold so important when Richard, her lovely, Richard was no longer here? 

A flicker of emotion appeared on her face and perhaps, Robert could tell what was in her thoughts. He edged closer to her so that he could easily hug her as he once again wanted to comfort her. A part of him felt reluctant to bring up Richard yet he needed her to realise the importance of her looking after herself. If she didn't, he'd be failing his duty as her friend. 

"Richard would want you to be warm, Anne. He wouldn't want you to be freezing. How about I put the heating on,mhm? That'll help now, won't it?" He babbled slightly, not quite sure of what to say to her. 

Anne made no attempt to stop him as he quickly got to his feet. He showed his knowledge of her home as he soon found the thermostat.

It took a few moments for the room to warm up and by the time it had, he began shrugging off his coat before placing it on the back of his chair. He'd been too caught up in Anne's dishevelled appearance to take it off before.

His chair creaked loudly as he regained his seat but Anne merely blinked as if nonplussed by the sound. The sound of his mug shattering loudly on the floor, after it began to slip through his fingers, did she react.

"No. No. What have you done?" She spluttered, her voice breaking slightly. Her eyes began to fill abruptly with tears as she looked at the broken mug on the floor. 

Within moments, she was up on her feet, moving to where it was. Her vision was blurry and unfocused and it took her awhile to get to the mug. Robert had yet to move as a look of horror crossed his face.

"Anne. I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that. It just slipped through my hands." He gabbled to her, his heart thudding against his chest so hard he felt sick. 

He watched as tears poured down Anne's cheeks rapidly before she bent down to pick up all the broken pieces.

"No, I'll do that. You could hurt yourself." He told her, his voice a little stern. Quickly, he started picking them up until there was no sign of what had just happened. 

Anne let him do as he wanted as she regained her seat but she couldn't help but tighten her grip on the last shard of glass she was clutching. She registered it digging into the soft flesh of her palm but she couldn't feel any pain.

Tears clogged at her throat and she found herself gasping slightly. All the while, her grip remained around the broken piece. 

"Oh Anne." He murmured to her, as he noticed just how upset she'd become. Sitting next to her, he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in an aftershave filled hug. 

The embrace felt odd to her. It was unlike Richard's. She couldn't feel hands caressing her hair and Robert even smelled differently. Whilst husband had smelt wonderfully masculine, Robert obviously liked using strong aftershave.

The contrast was so strong that she finally gave in the sobs she'd desperately been fighting. She couldn't help it. She wanted Richard so badly. Robert tightened his hold on her as if to remind her of his presence. 

"I miss him so much." She admitted, as soon as her sobs subsided enough so that speech was possible.

This time she did feel hands caressing her, Robert's, but she felt little comfort. His hands were calloused and rough from his work and so instantly remembered how different her husband's hands felt on her skin.

"I know you do." His voice was soft and sincere and she could barely look at him. She was afraid of sobbing even more. If she started again, she didn't know if she would be able to stop.

Her mind was whirring with thoughts of Richard, as much as she didn't want to. Memories surrounded her and they had been tormenting and comforting her in equal measure from they day he'd died. As much as it tortured her see his clothes hanging in the wardrobe, the sight helped her to feel close to him. Yet at the same time, they also reminded her that he'd never ever wear them again.

"Oh god." She gasped quietly, as she realised just what she had thought. It seemed so final and absolute.

Robert must have heard her as he was looking at her, full of concern. His arms didn't leave her, though, not even for a moment. For that, she was glad. As much as she wanted Richard, she didn't feel quite so alone in his arms. It was hard getting used to being on her own, especially, as she yearned for Richard even more as she tried to find comfort in her bed at night. Her loneliness would creep up on her and eventually, she'd lay sobbing as she realised just how alone she felt. Anne raised her gaze to look at the man trying to comfort and in that moment, she couldn't help but feel ridiculously thankful he was there. 

Anne didn't quite realise what she'd done until she noticed Robert's shoulders stiffen slightly. After a few moments of hesitation, his lips moved against hers, softly. For once, she didn't compare him to Richard but tried desperately to immerse herself in him. She focused on the feeling of his lips grazing hers and even how he tasted. She knew their actions were tentative but before too long, they both had begun to deepen the kiss. Each of them trying to find the comfort they desperately yearned for. 

In the pit of her stomach, she felt the stirrings of an emotion she'd almost forgotten about. Desire. It reminded her of what she was doing and because of that, she abruptly pulled away from him. As she pulled away, her hand opened which revealed the broken china and the cut it had inflicted to her palm. 

"Oh sweetheart, what have you done?" He asked, as he noticed the blood covering her palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
